Dexter's Sturdy Bones
by CVN76701x
Summary: Dexter gets transferred to Washington DC to work in the Jeffersonian Institute. And things get messy. Rated M for Dexter-like scenes.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Alright, so I had this idea while watching Dexter the other day, and then I noticed that this category has very few works (Maybe even one, I think...) **

**Anyway, Hope you like.**

**Let the story... COMMENCE!**

* * *

"Ha ha ha! It must be my birthday, Dexter." Doakes said, leaning on Dexter's desk, with that evil smile of his.

"Your birthday is in -"

"That's not what I meant. Today, Dexter, is the day you get kicked out of Miami."

Dexter then turned away from his computer.

"What?" He said dryly.

"You're being fired!"

"Actually, he's getting transferred." LaGuerta was suddenly behind Doakes.

"Where?" Dexter said.

"Washington." LaGuerta said with a smile and a wink.

Doakes turned and looked at her. "The state? Please say the state."

"Nope. The capitol." LaGuerta said, eyeing Dexter, awaiting a response.

Dexter's eyes widened and he gave his best fake smile.

"Why?" He said with a fake half-laugh.

"I don't know. I guess word of all your great work spread up to some important people."

His face went normal, sad almost.

"My work?" He began to sweat.

_Did I lock my apartment? Did I put my slides back in the AC? Did someone find my DNA on a victim? No. Couldn't be. _Dexter's mind was racing.

"Yah. Your work. You know, your work here, at the station. All those crimes you helped solve."

"You alright?" Doakes said, eyeing his sweat.

Dexter realized he was sweating and wiped his face.

"Haha. Just kinda hot in here."

"Anyway, pack up your things, a government vehicle will be arriving here soon to pick you up."

"G-Government vehicle?" Dexter began to sweat again.

"Yah. Sweety, you're going to the Jeffersonian Institute."

* * *

**A/N: Just an intro, hopefully more to come!**

**And I just improved this, sorry if it sucked.**

**Have a good one!**


	2. Meeting the Crew

**A/N: I have no idea what I should do with this story.**

**But, since this is my most followed story, I will wing it-sorry if it sucks.**

**Let the story...COMMENCE!**

* * *

Dexter sat in the back seat of a rented moving truck. His hands were holding a small box, and his gaze was out the window.

"We're almost there!" Debra said, barely loud enough for him to hear her over the loud roar of the engine.

"Okay!" He replied.

Dexter slid the lid of the box off and beamed at it's contents.

_My trophies._ He thought, flipping through the blood slides.

As his mouth began to water, his sister yelled "What are you doing back there, anyway?!"

Thankfully, she kept her gaze on the road, and never turned around.

"Oh, just... Thinking."

"About?"

Dexter put the lid back on his trophy case.

_Blood. All the blood that I'm missing out on. Miami was my heaven and hell._

"Miami" he half-lied.

"Speaking of that shit hole, you'll come and visit, right?"

"Whenever I can, sis"

"Good."

Dexter set the trophy case on the seat next to him and stared out the window.

* * *

When Dexter arrived at the Jeffersonian, he noticed a woman was standing just inside, next to the door.

"Are you Dexter Morgan?" She asked.

"Yes I am, and you are?" He replied, extending a hand.

"Camille Saroyan, you will call me Cam. I am Head of the Forensics Division here at the Jeffersonian Institute." She said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Cam." Dexter said.

_Smile. Laugh at any jokes. Pretend to be normal. You've done this a million times before._

"A pleasure." She said, gesturing for him to follow her.

Cam then lead him into a small room, fitted with a large, oval table. Sitting at two chairs at the far end of the table were a man and a woman; Dexter couldn't quite hear what they were saying through the glass, and they stopped talking as soon as Cam and him entered the room.

"Mr. Morgan," the man said, "welcome to Washington DC."

"Thank you." Dexter replied with a slight bow of his head.

"My name is Seeley Booth, but everyone just calls me Booth." He then smiled and looked at the woman.

_There. That look. He's in love. I can tell._

"Oh!" the woman said, moving her gaze from the window to Dexter, "Sorry, I am a little out of it today."

_She sounds like a robot. Almost like she's faking everything. Like me. I wonder-_

"My name is Temperance Brennan. But everyone calls me 'Bones'. Because, well, I'm a forensic anthropologist here." She interrupted.

"Well, Booth, Bones may have told you already: Mr. Morgan here is a forensic blood splatter analyst and will be stepping in for the late Mr. Sanguis."

"Please, please guys."

They all turned to looked at him.

"Just call me Dexter."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked, sorry it's short, but the next one will be longer and hopefully better.**

**Have a good one!**


	3. The Test

**A/N: Totally winging this chapter, sorry if it sucks.**

**Let the story...COMMENCE!**

* * *

"NO! NONONO! I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID TO YOU! I SWEAR I'LL BE A NEW MAN! PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Scelus, but it's not what you did to me, it's what you did to all those women, all those men, all those children." Dexter says, putting a knife up to his cheek.

Scelus screams as he takes his trophy, setting the glass slide up to his face and collecting a dab of blood.

"Tonight, Mr. Scelus," Dexter says, putting on rubber gloves and picking up a roll of knives, "you will understand their pain."

"NO! PLEASE!" He sobs, Dexter's favorite knife moving towards his nether region.

**(A/N: Scelus means rape in Latin.)**

* * *

A thought popped into Dexter's head as he was wiping Scelus' blood from his tools.

_How about I test out my friends at the Jefferson?_

Dexter smiled evilly and looked over at the corpse of the late Jake Scelus.

He went over to Scelus and began to carve the meat away from his bones.

* * *

When he entered the Jeffersonian the next morning, he went straight to his desk-a small little thing pushed into a room with another small desk and a quiet coworker-trying to act normal.

"Dexter, come with me." Cam appeared in the doorway as Dexter began to drop his bag onto his desk.

"Um, sure," he said, a little frightened that he was in trouble.

"Today you can stop working on cold cases, we finally have a new case with blood splatter, and would like your help."

Dexter wiped the small amount of sweat from his brow and tried not to smile.

_Time to test these animals._

Cam opened the front door for them and led him to a black van.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a little teaser, sorry it's really short, I'm really tired and I needed to get this out there.**

**Have a good one!**


End file.
